Yu-Gi-Oh! Generations
by tigerkim1027
Summary: Peace. A world where unity and prosperity flow in the wind. But peace can't always last long as a mysterious man from an unknown world intend on destroying that peace. The time for 5 heroes to team up for the first time has come! Will they be victorious or lose everything? Find out! (Update)This story has been re-edited into a different story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I thought about this when the announcement for the 777 episode of the entire Yu-Gi-Oh! series was announced. Although the special opening sucked, I'm just excited about this moment, a little bit. So in honor of the 777 episodes and the Yu-Gi-Oh 20th Anniversary since the mangas and animes that is soon to come** **, I've decided to make another crossover of the entire 5 series only it's not a sequel to my last one. I sorry you guys are disappointed if you were hoping for this. I do not own anything from the 5 Yugioh series or anything else. They belong to Konami but my OC who will be revealed in this chapter. And also! For anyone who hasn't seen any of the Yugioh series DON'T READ THIS PROLOGUE! But anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Prologue:**

Hello there fellow duelists. What you see here is a card. But not just a normal card, it was a card for Duel Monsters. And now we will leap into the world of Duel Monsters where this game has made many events. "It's Time to Duel!" "Get your Game ON!" "It's Time to Rev it Up!" "I'm Feeling the Flow!" "It's Time to Swing into Action!"

In the Original Timeline where the origin of Duel Monsters started, there lived a time where everything starts. And it all starts with Yugi Moto. A boy who was an ordinary high school student and lives with his grandfather at a Game Shop. This young boy didn't have much during his time in the beginning and that he was once bullied by Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. But one day, his life changed when his grandfather gave him a nearly impossible puzzle from Egypt called the Millennium Puzzle and when he completed it, it's power was unlocked and had infused Yugi with magical energy and the spirit of a brave pharaoh that locked away a dark magic 5000 years ago and that they must do it again. Yugi Moto has accomplished many feats like defeating Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Yugi."

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. But it does contain..." Yugi showed Kaiba the Head of Exodia. "The Unstoppable Exodia!"

"Ah! Impossible!"

"I've assembled all five special cards! All five pieces of the puzzle!" A portal appeared in front of Kaiba as Exodia exited out and made it's appearance against his 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"Exodia! Ah! It's not possible! No one's ever been able to call him!"

"Exodia. OBLITERATE!" Exodia blasted the 3 Blue-Eyes as it hit straight at Kaiba wiping out the rest of his LP.

"GAAAAHHHHHHH!"

And then he defeated Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, at the Duelist Kingdom tournament to determine the best duelist.

"It is time I ended this duel with my Thousand-Eyes Restrict!"

"Attack my Magician with Chaos Scepter Blast!" The Magician of Black Chaos twirled it's staff and then destroying the Thousand-Eyed monster.

"Your Thousand-Eyes Restrict has been destroyed!"

"OHHHH NOOOOO!"

And Marik, an evil spirit that resided from the hate of the good Marik who was bent on taking over the world but was stopped by Yugi at the Battle City Tournament Finals.

"It's time to experience the power of the Winged Dragon of Ra, Pharoah!"

"Behold! Ragnarok! This card will destroy all of your monsters including your Winged Dragon of Ra!" The spirits of all of Yugi's monsters from the graveyard restrained the Sun God Dragon along with Slifer and Obelisk.

"NOOOO!"

And when the people of the world had their souls sealed, Yugi defeated Dartz as he was possessed by the power of the Seal of Orichalcos.

"I now fuse my two knights with Timaeus! Behold! I summon Timaeus the Knight of Destiny!"

"Now! Timeaus slay Dartz's Divine Serpent with your Sword of Destiny!" The gold knight slashed the giant serpent as the duel ended in Dartz's loss.

"NOOOO!"

"This duel is over! Your ten thousand year conquest is over!"

And finally when Yugi's other spirit, the Pharoah went to the past to seek the truth about his past, he defeated Zorc the Dark One as the world was almost plunged into darkness,

"I am King Atem! And in my name! I call back the powers of the 3 Egyption Gods!" As he said his name, the gods that were turned to stone were restored.

"You may have brought the gods back but they cannot defeat as of now!"

"Maybe not but by combining them together, this will be the end for you!" The 3 gods fused together as a bright light shined which made Zorc cover his eyes.

"And now I give you...The Creator of Light!"

"What!? Impossible!"

"Now with this! BEGONE!"

"NOOO!"

Yugi Moto has accomplished many things in his adventures with the spirit of the Pharoah. As he dueled through countless duelists, he was given the title "The King of Games". And this was just the beginning of the Duel Monsters history.

And now for our next duelist in the GX Timeline. 10 years later after the events of the Original Timeline, we find Jaden Yuki. A talented duelist who loves to duel and get his game on. He runs down the streets of Domino City to register for Duel Academy, a school that was founded by Seto Kaiba to teach students the ways of Duel Monsters and create strong duelists, but he ran into the King of Games himself and was given the Winged Kuriboh card. Although as Jaden was progressing through his school days, he grades were down to failing but as the 3 years in Duel Academy came by his grades have been going up through dueling and was the Number 1 Duelist of the Academy. He also achieved many feats like defeating Kagemaru who used the Sacred Beast cards to obtain eternal life.

"RAAAHHHHH!" The tube Kagemaru was in blew the glass into pieces as he jumped out with his young muscular body. Chazz and Atticus freaked out.

"Ha! I like this new body but something's...still missing." Kagemaru then looked at Jaden as he gasped.

"Oh yes! It's your soul, Jaden! So let's finish this duel!"

"I play...Sabatiel the Philosopher's Stone! So Electrum's ATK points are now..."

"14,500!?"

"It's over! Now go! Seal his fate!" Electrum dashed at Raviel with his sword as it slashed and destroyed Raviel.

"AAAHHHH!"

And the time when he defeated Sartorius, a fortune telling duelist who was possessed by the Light of Destruction.

"Hey Neos! Let's save the universe shall we? Attack his monster and end this duel!" Neos jumped as he punched the Arcana Force monster bringing Sartorius' LP to zero.

"RAAAAHHHHH!"

And Professor Viper, and expert on studying poisonous snakes.

"It's time to get your game on, Viper!"

"And now I summon Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes!" The monster appeared as it wiped out Plasma Vice.

"Go! Magma Neos! Meteor Meltdown!" Magma Neos shot a Meteor as it hit Vennominaga and wiped the rest of Viper's LP.

"No! I lost!"

And then finally he defeated the mastermind of all the events that had happened to him, Darkness.

"Darkness Neosphere attack Neos Wiseman!" The monster's head turned as an eye opened and blasted Neos Wiseman.

"Let's go Divine Neos! Legendary Strike!" Divine Neos shot a six attribute blast destroying Darkness Neosphere and defeating Darkness.

Jaden has battled many monsters, many Legends, and so much more. As the years of Duel Academy were over, he started to travel the world with the spirits of both Professor Banner and Yubel. And no matter where Jaden goes, he's always ready to get his game on.

And now for our third duelist in line in the 5D's Timeline. This story takes place many years later in the far future where duelists in New Domino City, renamed after the Zero Reverse Incident, have taken dueling to the next level. It was a time where Dueling Monsters were played while riding on motorcycles with duel disks equipped to them called Duel Runners. We find ourselves with Yusei Fudo. A tough duelist and a genius when it comes to mechanics. Originally born from New Domino City, this young man grew up in the abandoned island called Satellite and has traveled along way until he reached New Domino City. But one day, his adventure started when he was one of the 5 Signers of the Crimson Dragon chosen to defend against evil. He has been capable of amazing feats like defeating the Leader of the Dark Signers, Roman Goodwin.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done!"

"And now I summon Earthbound Immortal Uru!" A giant black spider with red linings appeared.

"Now unleash your Web of Destruction!"

"I activate my trap Stardust Flash! This let's me summon Stardust Dragon! Now attack with Cosmic Flare!"

And Director Rex Goodwin, the brother of Roman Goodwin who was bent on destroying the world and recreate it in his own image.

"I will crush you Signers right here! Unleash your fury, Rasca!"

"I Synchro Summon the Majestic Star Dragon!"

"Attack Earthbound Immortal Rasca! Go, Star Shine Shred!"

"Hmm! I've lost, it's over!" Majestic Star Dragon dashed through Rasca as it was destroyed.

And the time when he feared the power of the Meklord Emperors and overcame that fear with the new power of Clear Mind and Accel Synchro by defeating Primo.

"It's now time I took your Stardust Dragon, Yusei! Now, Wisel! Absorb his Stardust Dragon!"

"Not so fast! I tune my lv 8 Stardust Dragon with my lv 2 Formula Synchron! Go Accel Synchro!"

"Appear, Shooting Star Dragon! Now attack! Go Stardust Mirage!"

"GAAHHH!"

And then finally, he defeated Z-ONE. A man who claims that he is a god and the last human from a doomed future and was intent on destroying New Domino City and wiping out the existence of Ener-D.

"What can you possibly do with your measly Stardust Dragon!? I have 4 powerful Timelords on my field and my Sephiron with 20,000 ATK! There's nothing you can do!"

"No. This Stardust Dragon is the hope that brought us together!"

"Stardust Dragon! Attack Sephiron with Cosmic Flare!"

"Impossible! I l-lost the match!?"

Yusei Fudo has accomplished many things like uniting New Domino City with Satellite via the Daedalus Bridge, caring for the many people in the city, and promises to save and create a better future as he promised to Z-ONE. He was always intend to rev it up when it came to dueling.

And now we go to our fourth duelist in the Zexal Timeline. A young middle school boy named Yuma Tsukumo always dreamed of being a Duel Champion ever since he was a child. Although he couldn't be able to make his dream possible because of the many losses from dueling and never got a single win. But Yuma never gave as his father always told him to feel the flow and high five the sky. But his whole life changed while dueling Shark, the school bully, as he encountered the Number Cards and Astral, the envoy of his homeworld. After his first victory over Shark, Astral kept following Yuma around because he said that he can't leave unless Yuma had to gain all 100 Number Cards that were on Earth which annoyed Yuma to the point when they slowly started to gain friendship in their adventures. Yuma had also accomplished many feats like when he defeated Vetrix at the finals of the World Duel Carnival with the power of Zexal.

"I Xyz Summon Number 69: Heraldry Crest! This is the most powerful Number that I possess!"

"Go! Utopia Ray! Attack!"

"Destroy Utopia Ray! Shatter Stream!"

"I activate Leo Arms' special ability! This negate's your monster's effect and loses half it's ATK!"

"NO! This can't be!"

"Go, Utopia Ray! Rising Sun Triple Chaos Slash!"

"Rrr. AAAHHHHH!"

And Dr. Faker, the creator of Heartland City and a madman who intended to destroy Astral World.

"I told you it was impossible to defeat me! Especially when I have this! Feast your eyes on Heart-eartH's true form! Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon! Go, Dragon Cannon Blast!" The giant serpentine like dragon fired the attack.

"I summon ZW - Ultimate Shield! I activate it's effect! Return! Utopia Ray!"

"Now get him Utopia Ray!"

"You fool! Raising your monster's ATK points was a mistake because Heart-eartH bounces all the damage back to you!"

"Victory! It is doomsday for you and Astral World! Mwa ha ha ha!"

"You just lost."

"What!?"

"I activate Ultimate Shield's other effect!"

"Oh no! No way! This cannot be!"

"This battle is over! Get set Utopia Ray! Rising Sun Ultimate Slash!"

"GAAAHHHH!"

And also the time when he chased down the mad Barian Emperor, Vector, into the depths of Sargasso and defeated him.

"Go! Chaos Xyz Evolution! Feast your eyes on Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!"

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force!"

"Go! Chaos Xyz Evolution! Come forth! Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory!"

"But Sargasso's effect will end you, Yuma!" A lightning bolt from the Field Spell formed and came crashing down until..."The only one who's finished is you, Vector! Numeron's Force negates the effects of all face up cards on the field!" The lightning bolt deformed as it came to near contact.

"What!?"

"Now Utopia Ray Victory attack Umbral Horror Masquerade!"

"Now go Utopia Ray Victory! Destroy Umbral Horror Masquerade and end this duel! Rising Sun Double Victory Slash!"

"GAAAHHHH!"

And the time when he defeated the Rank Up Astralian, Eliphas, alone while traveling to Astral World in search of Astral who was known to be still alive.

"The highest level and rank that can be reached is 12 but that is meaningless even to me! I activate Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force! Rank Up Xyz Evolution! Appear, New Orders 13: Etheric Amon!"

"I can't afford to lose! Let's do this! Go! Shining Draw!"

"I activate Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall! I rebuild the overlay network with Utopia! Go! Xyz De-Evolution! Come on out, Number 39: Utopia Roots!"

"Go Utopia Roots! Attack with Rising Sun Roots Slash!"

"This is...the new light that will protect this world!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

And he finally defeated the Deity of the Barian World, Don Thousand, who wanted to destroy Astral world with the power of the Numeron Code.

"Extermination! Descend! Chaos Imaginary Numbers 1000: Numerronius Numerronia!"

"Utopia attack with all your might!"

"You fool! My monster stops your attack I gain LP equal to Utopia's ATK."

"I activate the spell Double or Nothing!"

"Impossible! 204,000 ATK"

"Go! Utopia! Destroy his Numerronia with Rising Sun Hyper Force!"

"GAAAHHHHH!"

Yes. Yuma has survived many close situations during his adventures but he sometimes loses even without Astral's help who has helped him hone his dueling skills during those times. When it came to dueling, he always remembers his father's words to feel the flow and high five the sky.

And now to our fifth and final duelist in the ARC-V Timeline. Another young middle school boy named Yuya Sakaki has always dreamed of becoming a Dueltainer just like his father did and become a pro to bring smiles to everyone. Yuya had always admired his father when he was a young boy but that all changed when his father went missing during a Champion title match and his life was down to being bullied and insulted about his father being a coward. As the years passed by until he was 14, he had been holding in his sadness by hiding himself in a mask of a clown but then he was eventually challenged by Strong Ishijima the Sledgehammer. When Yuya was on the edge of losing, a miracle happened.

"I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!"

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" Yuya said. "What is happening now?"

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth! My monsters!" Yuya chanted as 3 lights shot out of a blue portal.

The incredible new power of Pendulum Summon was created by him as he defeated Strong in a One Turn Kill.

"Let's go Odd-Eyes! With those mysterious dual-colored eyes, lay waste to all! Spiral Strike Burst!"

"I activate Odd-Eyes' effect! Go Reaction Force!"

"GAAAAHHHH!"

And with the new power of Pendulum Summon, he defeated many opponents to earn a spot in the Maiami Championship but was put on hold after the assault of Duel Soldiers from the Duel Academy in the Fusion Dimension. As he traveled across dimensions, he overcame any other duelist like when he defeated Jack Atlas in the Synchro Dimension and brought peace to Neo Domino City.

"I Synchro Summon! Nirvana High Paladin!"

"I Synchro Summon! Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend! Now destroy his monsters! Absolute Power Inferno!"

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Tyrunt! Spiral Strike Burst!"

And then he traveled to the Xyz Dimension and dueled Aster Phoenix who was the Commander of the Xyz Dimension.

"It's over, Yuya Sakaki! Go, Destiny Hero Dystopia! Dystopia Blow!"

"Go! Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Mega Flame Smile Burst!"

And when he finally arrived in the Fusion Dimension to save his childhood friend and end the war, there was one obstacle left in his way, Yuri.

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Destroy Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The venomous dragon roared as it extended it's tail and destroyed Odd-Eyes.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!" The red dragon fired at Starving Venom as it's orbs flared and the attack became stronger.

"Am I...about to lose?" Yuri started to laugh as he was defeated.

Yuya Sakaki is a kind-hearted duelist who will do anything to make everyone smile through his dueling. He had ended the Dimensional War and had adopted his counterparts as if he had brothers. Yuya would always remember his father's words that there's always a time to swing into action and that the fun has only just begun.

Five Duelists.

Five Champions.

Five Heroes.

Watch as these five heroes of their times team up in this one exciting adventure across time and space.

 **Introduction End**

A mysterious man with a shadow covering his face watches at the five dimensions in peace. "Disgusting. Very Disgusting. These worlds are too peaceful." The man sat up from his chair in an unknown room. "It's time I lay waste to these pathetic worlds. It is time to bring the 5 goddesses I need for my plan and I won't let anyone get in my way!"

 **Prologue End**

 **And that's that! Although we don't know what happens during and after the Dimensional War, I thought that I would make this up just because. Anyway I hope you guys read and review this chapter and there will be more to come soon. See you folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Generations! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1:**

Domino City, Original Timeline

A few months after Atem went to the afterlife, Yugi Moto went back to his normal routine of walking to school with his three friends Joey, Tristan, and Tea. He still misses Atem because he felt a part of himself and the Millennium Puzzle was no longer around his neck. Everything was going well on their way to school until the unexpected happened.

Yugi was walking until he heard footsteps of running behind him as he sighed at them.

"Seriously. You guys just have to keep running here almost every time?" Yugi sighed.

"Well we don't always wake up as early as you do, Yug'! Joey complained while panting.

As soon as they reached each other, a portal appeared in front of the group as someone jumped out of it and landed in front of them with a hood concealing his face.

"Eh? Who's the guy in the hood?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before." Tristan answered.

"Why do I feel like something bad is gonna happen?" Tea said worriedly.

Just then the hooded man jumped and grabbed Tea.

"Tea!" Yugi shouted. The man jumped back to the front of the portal.

"Sorry but she's coming with me." The man said as he jumped back into the portal with Yugi running and jumping in. Joey and Tristan ran into the portal but were too late as it closed out on them.

"Darn! Now what do we do?" Tristan asked.

Joey sighed. "We'll have to wait. I know that Yug' will get Tea back from that creep.

"Let's hope so." Tristan said.

Paris, France, GX Timeline

Meanwhile, we go to Jaden Yuki who had just arrived in the city of Paris to take a break from traveling. "Ah! That felt good." Jaden said stretching his body.

"Well, let's hope I can find some good duelists in town." Jaden said to himself in excitement.

"Jaden!?" His eyes widened when he turned and saw a familiar face.

"A-Alexis? Hey what's up?"

"I'm good. What are you doing in Paris?" Alexis asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"I'm actually here on vacation from teaching students. What about you?"

"Oh. I was traveling here to find some good opponents. By the way, how are the others?"

"Oh they're good. Syrus has been able to create his own Pro League like he promised his brother, Chazz is still doing good in another Pro League, and my brother is just being a showoff to his fan girls."

Jaden smirked. "Well It sounds like they miss me already."

"You have no idea." Alexis replied.

Just then, a portal formed behind Alexis as she was grabbed and pulled in.

"Alexis!" The portal was quickly closing but his eyes glowed as with the power of Yubel and grabbed part of the portal and used his strength to force open the portal.

"Rgh! Come on! Come on!" Jaden was struggling but was able to open it up and jump in after the hooded man.

New Domino City, 5D's Timeline

In the populated city of New Domino City, it had only been 3 months since Yusei defeated Z-ONE and Team 5D's were doing their usual stuff. Crow was now part of the Duel Chasers for Security, the twins Leo and Luna were still attending Duel Academy, Akiza was studying to be a doctor, Jack who knows where he is, and Yusei was busy working on the Planetary Particle with a team of operators.

Yusei was back at his apartment looking through the Pro League letters that he was offered as he sighed. He walked back down the stairs to work on his computer on the Planetary Particle until the door opened and in came Akiza and the twins.

"Hey, Yusei!" the twins and Akiza greeted.

"Oh. Leo, Luna, Akiza. Good to see you guys again."

"Yeah we decided to come here and visit you." Akiza said. Leo whistled as he said,"Wow! Your still working on the Planetary...What was it again?"

Yusei let out a small laugh as he corrected Leo. "It's the "Planetary Particle", Leo."

Luna just sighed and Akiza said, "Anyway, I was thinking of going out to get some lunch even though Crow and Jack are busy."

"Sure. Let's go then." Yusei agreed as he saved the data and turned off the computer.

* * *

Team 5D's excluding Jack and Crow were driving around the plaza looking for a restaurant to eat in. Akiza was looking away during the whole drive from Yusei and he looked at her confused of what's going on. He slowed down next to her.

"Hey Akiza. Is something wrong?"

"Oh no! Nothing's wrong! I'm totally fine!" Akiza panicked.

"Hey calm down. Just tell me something." Yusei said.

"I-I..." She couldn't finish as a portal appeared behind her and pulled her in.

"Akiza!" Yusei detoured and jumped in after her just barely before the portal closed.

Heartland City, Zexal Timeline

At the Heartland Middle School, we see Yuma Tsukumo running late as usual after getting tired out against racing Bronk.

"Aw come on! I lost again." Yuma groaned as he fell down on his face.

"Too bad for you, Yuma. I think for your punishment, I'll make you clean the toilets for a week." Rio said.

"Aw come on! Just let me off this one time, please!?" Yuma begged.

"Alright fine! But this is your last and final warning!" Rio yelled as Yuma quickly nodded.

"Aw man. Not again." Yuma groaned as he walked to his classroom.

It had been a few months after Yuma defeated Astral in their final duel and Astral used the Numeron Code to bring the Barian Emperors back as humans, the rest of their friends and family. It had been peaceful these past few months until this very day.

* * *

Yuma was walking home from school after mostly doing his everyday normal routine and as he arrived home, he received a call from Tori. "Huh. That's weird." Yuma picked up the call,

"Hey, Kotori. What's up?"

"Um. Yuma. Can I talk to you about something?" Yuma was confused but answered back.

"Uh sure. What is it?"

"Can you and I hang out tomorrow downtown?" Kotori asked nervously.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well are you?"

"I don't see why not. I'll get Bronk and the others then." Yuma said but Kotori quickly answered back.

"That won't be necessary! I said just you and me, ok?"

"Oh. Ok then. See ya tomorrow then." Yuma turned off his Duel Gazer.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Yuma wondered but shrugged it off.

* * *

The next day at downtown Heartland, Yuma was wearing his normal clothes waiting for Kotori to arrive.

"Even Kotori says I'm even late." Yuma sighed while tapping his foot. "Ah. What's taking her so long? Maybe see decided not to come?"

"I'm here." Kotori said as she was panting from running.

"What took you so long, Kotori?"

"Well do you have any idea what it takes for a girl to dress up and look good in the morning?"

"Ok never mind then. So what did you have in mind for today?" Yuma asked.

"Actually I was thinking of-" She was cut off when a portal appeared from behind her as she was grabbed into the portal.

"Kotori!" Yuma jumped into the portal after the hooded man before it closed.

Maiami City, Pendulum Dimension, Arc-V Timeline

In the city of Maiami in the Standard Dimension, we see Yuya Sakaki just waking up and was yelping like he was in a hurry and slid down the pole. "Oh crap! I'm gonna be so late for our meetup!" Yuya sat in his chair as his mother just placed his breakfast down and he started chowing down like an animal.

"Slow down, Yuya. What's gotten you hyped up all of a sudden? Today is Sunday and you have no school, right?" Yoko asked.

"Sorry! No time to waste! Gotta run!" Yuya shouted as he got his roller blade boots on and activated them as he headed out to the park. The reason he was heading to downtown was because of a call he received from Yuzu.

"I wonder what Yuzu had to say to me."

* * *

Flashback

 _Yuya and Yuzu were taking their usual route to the You Show Duel School until she stopped Yuya for a moment. "Can we talk for a moment?" Yuya was confused but listened._

 _"What is it, Yuzu?"_

 _"Um...I was wondering if you're free this weekend?"_

 _"Huh? No. I don't have anything planned. Why?"_

 _"I'll tell tomorrow at the park. Please be there!" Yuzu ran off to her home leaving Yuya confused._

* * *

Yuya arrived at the park looking around for Yuzu until she spotted her looking down. He walked up to her and said, "Hey, Yuzu."

Yuzu picked her head up and saw Yuya. "Yuya."

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Yuya asked scratching the back of his head.

"Well I was wondering that we would-" But she was cut off when a portal appeared and she was grabbed from behind.

"YUZU!" Yuya jumped into the portal and was following the hooded man.

* * *

 _? World_

The five portals opened where 5 protagonists landed on the ground. The place they landed was a sanctuary of some sort with the roof open of the clear sky. They all groaned in pain until they all saw each other.

"What happened? Where are we?" Jaden asked.

"Who knows?" Yusei answered while getting of his Duel Runner.

Yuma and Yuya walked to Yugi and stared at him until they spoke. "Are you...Yugi Moto?" They both asked.

"Eh? Uh...Yeah! Who are you guys?" Yugi asked.

"I'm Yuma Tsukumo!"

"My name is Yuya Sakaki."

"Yuma. Yuya. So you two got dragged into this somehow." Yugi said.

"That's right! I was just at the mall to meet a friend of mine until some guy in a hood took her into a portal." Yuma answered.

"Is that so? The same has happened to me. Maybe even all of us." Yusei said.

"That's right!" The heroes turned to the voice that spoke and saw that there were 5 of the hooded man before they merged back into one being.

"Who are you!?" Jaden yelled in demand. The figure hmphed as he took his cloak and hood off. He looked to be about 6 foot and 2 inches, with purple and blue hair spiked to the right. Green eyes, and wearing an outfit that looks fancy and has foreign languages from some lost civilization.

"I am Dynamis!" The man announced.

"Dynamis?" Yuya said.

"I doubt that you've heard of me. Well unfortunately, you haven't. You see...I don't come from any of your worlds. I come from a place that humans like you 5 would never reach."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Yusei shouted in confusion.

"Forget it! He's just trying to mess with you!" Jaden said.

"Oh am I? It seems you humans don't understand where you are. This is the Realm of Creation and you are looking at it's ruler!"

"Huh? What's he talking about?" Yuma wondered.

"Never mind that! What have you done with my friend!?" Yugi demanded to know.

"Hmph. If you really want to know." Dynamis snapped his fingers as 5 large crystals floated behind him and in them were... "Tea!" "Alexis!" "Akiza!" "Kotori!" "Yuzu!"

"You lowlives can't stop me from achieving my goal! To destroy the entire eras of Duel Monsters and create a new world from it's ashes!" The heroes' eyes widened at the idea.

"All I need were the 5 goddesses in your eras to complete this task and now that they are here, the destruction of your worlds is about to begin!"

"No way! I won't accept someone like you to destroy our world and everyone in it! Dynamis! To prove it, I challenge you to a duel!" Yugi challenged taking out his duel disk.

"A duel?" Dynamis started to laugh. "You really think you can defeat a god? You're mistaken and it will be your downfall!" Dynamis created a duel disk in his right arm as it activated and he placed his deck in.

"Don't forget about us!" The others took out their duel disks and activated them while Yusei detached his disk from his Duel Runner and Yuya's duel disk activated another function. "Field Spell, Crossover. ACTIVATE!" The field started to change and cards from a bubble bursted into the area.

"So you 5 dare to oppose me? Very well! It will make things much more easier with you 5 out of the way!"

"DUEL!"

"Since this is a 5 on 1 duel, each of you will have your own respective fields and have 4000 LP each. And as for me, I will start off with 5 times the amount of the starting LP!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Dynamis: 20,000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 4000/Jaden: 4000/Yusei: 4000/Yuma: 4000/ Yuya: 4000**

 **Hand: 5/ Hand: 5/ Hand: 5/ Hand: 5/ Hand: 5**

"I will start off this duel. My turn!" Dynamis declared.

"I set 5 cards facedown and end my turn." The heroes were bewildered at this.

"He set 5 cards facedown? What's he thinking?" Yuya wondered.

"You will find out soon enough. With this, I end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Dynamis: 20,000**

 **Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 4000/Jaden: 4000/Yusei: 4000/Yuma: 4000/ Yuya: 4000**

 **Hand: 5/ Hand: 5/ Hand: 5/ Hand: 5/ Hand: 5**

"Then it's my turn! I draw!" Yugi drew.

"I activate Graceful Charity! This lets me draw 3 cards and then discard two!" Yugi drew three and discarded Electromagnetic Turtle and Magician's Navigation.

"And I'm far from done! I activate Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two more cards from my deck!" Yugi drew and smirked. "And one of the cards I drew, was Watapon!"

Watapon: Lv. 1 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 200/ DEF: 300 (DEF Mode)

"And now I tribute Watapon to summon the disciple of the Dark Magician! Dark Magician Girl!" DMG winked before taking a stance.

Dark Magician Girl: Lv. 6 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1700 (ATK Mode)

"Whoa! The Dark Magician Girl! Syrus is gonna be so jealous when he hears about this!" Jaden said.

"Here I go, Dynamis! Dark Magician Girl! Attack his LP directly! Dark Burning Attack!" DMG twirled her wand as dark magic formed and she fired at Dynamis.

"Grgh!"

 **Dynamis: 20,000-18,000**

"Don't get too carried away, Yugi!" Dynamis yelled.

"I set three cards and end my turn." Yugi declared.

 **Turn 3**

 **Dynamis: 18,000**

 **Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 4000/Jaden: 4000/Yusei: 4000/Yuma: 4000/ Yuya: 4000**

 **Hand: 2/ Hand: 5/ Hand: 5/ Hand: 5/ Hand: 5**

"Alright then! My turn to take a crack! I draw!" Jaden challenged.

"Here I go! I play the spell Polymerization! I fuse from my hand Avain and Burstinatrix! Appear, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The two heroes turned green and red before swirling in the fusion whirlpool and a new monster appeared.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: Lv. 6 WIND Warrior/Fusion ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1200 (ATK Mode)

"Hmph! I was hoping you would do that! I activate my continuous trap **Creation F**! When my opponent summons a Fusion monster, I can special summon a Creation F Token of your monster with 500 ATK points stronger!" The trap started to reform and recreate itself into Flame Wingman.

Creation F Token(Elemental Hero Flame Wingman): Lv. 6 WIND Warrior/Fusion ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1200 (ATK Mode)

"No way!" Jaden gritted his teeth as he looked at this other options. 'That token is too strong for Flame Wingman to take down now. I'm gonna have to take a chance.' Jaden picked two cards from his hand. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Dynamis: 18,000**

 **Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 4000/Jaden: 4000/Yusei: 4000/Yuma: 4000/ Yuya: 4000**

 **Hand: 2/ Hand: 1/ Hand: 5/ Hand: 5/ Hand: 5**

"Don't worry, Jaden. I've got things from here! My turn, draw!" Yusei started off.

"I activate the spell Tuning! I add a Synchron Tuner from my deck to my hand and then the top card of my deck is sent to my graveyard." A card slipped from Yusei's deck as he added Junk Synchron as sent Quillbolt Hedgehog to the grave.

"I now summon Junk Synchron!"

Junk Synchron: Lv. 3 DARK Warrior/Tuner ATK: 1300/ DEF: 500 (ATK Mode)

"And when he's summoned, I can special summon a lv 2 or below monster from my grave. Revive, Quillbolt Hedgehog!" A graveyard portal opened as Quillbolt Hedgehog stood beside Junk Synchron.

Quillbolt Hedgehog: Lv. 2 LIGHT Machine ATK: 800/ DEF: 800 (DEF Mode)

"Now I tune my lv 3 Junk Synchron with my lv 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog!" Junk Synchron pulled it's ripcord as the engine on its back roared to life and turned into 3 green scanning rings with Quillbolt going through them. "Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" The warrior appeared as it twirled around and held its fist back before letting out a grunt and it's fist out.

Junk Warrior: Lv. 5 DARK Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300 (ATK Mode)

"Hmph! Yet another foolish attempt. I activate my second continuous trap **Creation S**! When my opponent summons a Synchro monster, I can special summon a Creation S Token of your monster with one extra level!" The trap started to reform and recreate itself into Junk Warrior.

Creation S Token(Elemental Hero Flame Wingman): Lv. 6 DARK Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300 (ATK Mode)

"Again?" Yusei exclaimed. 'Since they both have the same ATK points, I can't risk attacking.'

"I set three cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Dynamis: 18,000**

 **Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 4000/Jaden: 4000/Yusei: 4000/Yuma: 4000/ Yuya: 4000**

 **Hand: 2/ Hand: 1/ Hand: 2/ Hand: 5/ Hand: 5**

"Don't worry, guys! I'll be sure to do something! My turn, draw!"

"I summon Goblindbergh!"

Goblindbergh: Lv. 4 EARTH Warrior ATK: 1400/ DEF: 0 (ATK Mode)

"When this monster is summoned, I can special summon a lv 4 or below monster from my hand!" 3 Goblindberghs flew carrying a metal cartridge before dropping it and it opens. "I summon Ganbara Knight!"

Ganbara Knight: Lv. 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 0/ DEF: 1800 (ATK Mode)

"Now I ovelay my lv 4 Goblindbergh and Ganbara Knight!" Both monsters turned orange and yellow before going into a red spiral portal. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! Xyz Summon! Come forth, sheathed in light! Shining lord who slashes through the dark! Rank 4! Heroic Champion - Excalibur!"

Heroic Champion - Excalibur: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2000/ DEF: 2000 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)

"Xyz Summon?" All the heroes but Yuya stared in awe of the new monster.

"An Xyz monster this time? You humans rely too much in your Extra Deck monsters. I play my third continuous trap **Creation X**! When my opponent summons a Xyz monster, I can special summon a Creation X Token of your monster with one extra rank and an additional half of its ATK!" The trap started to reform and recreate itself into Excalibur.

Creation X Token (Heroic Champion - Excalibur): Rank 5 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000 OU: 0 (ATK Mode)

"Tch! Well I'm not gonna give up! I activate Excalibur's effect! By using all of its overlay units, it doubles its own ATK until the end of this battle!" Excalibur slashed both materials with his sword as it gains an orange aura.

Excalibur OU: 2-0/ ATK: 2000-4000

"4000 ATK! It's stronger than any of this monsters!" Yuya pointed out.

"Go! Excalibur! Attack his Creation S Token! Shock Sword Slash!" Excalibur raised his sword as lightning hit and power the sword before going for Creation S.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you! As long as my Creation X trap is on the field, Xyz monsters are forced to attack my Creation X Token instead!" Excalibur was forced back to Yuma's side.

"In that case! Excalibur will attack your Creation X Token!" Yuma declared.

"Additionally! My Creation X trap has another effect! When my token battles an Xyz monster, your monster's ATK is cut in half and that amount is added to my token!" Black Lightning emerged from the trap as it affected Excalibur who was grunting in pain as the Creation X Token gained a dark aura.

Excalibur ATK: 4000-2000

Creation X Token ATK: 3000-5000

"The ATK points have been reversed!" Jaden said. Creation X raised it's sword and prepared to counter attack.

"Tch! I activate the quick-play spell Stop Hammer! This card negates the attack of an attacking monster and then lowers its ATK by 500!" A hammer with the word stop appeared and blocked the attack.

Excalibur ATK: 2000-1500

"Damn. I'm sorry I let you guys down." Yuma said.

"It's fine. I'm sure we will find a way around his traps." Yugi replied in confidence making Yuma smile.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Yuma finished off.

"At this moment, Creation X's effect ends returning our monsters' ATK to normal." Dynamis explained as the auras of both Excaliburs faded.

Creation X Token ATK: 5000-3000

 **Turn 5**

 **Dynamis: 18,000**

 **Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 4000/Jaden: 4000/Yusei: 4000/Yuma: 4000/ Yuya: 4000**

 **Hand: 2/ Hand: 1/ Hand: 2/ Hand: 3/ Hand: 5**

"Alright! Now it's my turn! I draw!" Yuya started.

"I activate the spell Magical Pendulum Box! This spell lets me draw two cards from my deck! And if any of them are Pendulum monsters, I can add them to my hand! Any others are sent to my grave." Yuya pressed his fingers on his deck. "Draw!"

Yuya flipped both cards over and smiled. "It's here! I've drawn the Pendulum monsters, Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician!"

"Pendulum monsters?" The other heroes said in confusion.

"I use my Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried placing his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters.

2 columns of blue light appear between Yuya and in them were Stargazer with the number 1 below and Timegazer with number 8 below. As they stopped mid-air, a giant pendulum of Yuya's pendent appeared.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" Yuya said. "What is this?" The other heroes wondered staring at this never before seen summoning.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the either! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters!" Yuya chanted as 5 lights shot out of a blue portal.

"Performapal Silver Claw, Lizardraw, Partnaga, Drummerilla, and the dragon with wondrous and dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya cried as his 4 monsters appeared and Odd-Eyes roared.

Performapal Lizardraw: Lv. 3 EARTH Reptile/Pendulum ATK: 1200/ DEF: 600 (DEF Mode)

Performapal Silver Claw: Lv. 4 DARK Beast/Pendulum ATK: 1800/ DEF: 700 (ATK Mode)

Performapal Partnaga: Lv. 5 EARTH Reptile/Pendulum ATK: 500/ DEF: 2100 (DEF Mode)

Performapal Drummerilla: Lv. 5 EARTH Beast/Pendulum ATK: 1600/ DEF: 900 (ATK Mode)

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 (ATK Mode)

"He summoned 5 monsters at once!?" Yuma exclaimed.

"Not only that! Those three monsters are high level monsters!" Jaden followed up.

"I didn't think Duel Monsters had evolved so much!" Yusei said.

"So this is Yuya's power? Pendulum Summon?" Yugi wondered.

"Hmph! It is true that Pendulum Summon is incredible but…I expected that." Dynamis said in a calm tone.

"What!? It can't be…! Just like the other summoning methods!" Yuya exclaimed.

"That's right! I activate my fourth continuous trap **Creation P**! When my opponent summons a Pendulum monster(s), I can special summon a Creation P Token of one of your monsters!" The trap started to reform and recreate itself into Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

Creation P Token(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon): Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 (ATK Mode)

"Now. What will you do now?" Dynamis said.

"I'm gonna do this! Partnaga's effect! When summoned, he can increase the ATK of one of my monsters by 300 for each Performapal I control! I have 4 of them!" Partnaga connected itself with the other Performapals and then attached on to Odd-Eyes increasing its ATK.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500-3700

Yuya hopped on Odd-Eyes as he prepared to attack. "Battle! Go! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! With beautiful and wondrous eyes, lay waste to all you see! Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes ran ahead and jumped high in the air while charging up and firing a crimson red blast attack from its mouth toward Creation P.

"How foolish. When Creation P is attacked by a Pendulum monster, its ATK points are doubled during this battle!" Dynamis said.

Creation P Token ATK: 2500-5000

Yuya then jumped off Odd-Eyes and grabbed a card from a platform. "I activate the Action Spell Bi-Attack! This card doubles the ATK of one monster on my field!" Odd-Eyes gained a red aura as the attack became stronger.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 3700-7400

"Action Spell?" Yugi wondered. The attack still continued, hitting Creation P.

"When Odd-Eyes battles a lv 5 or higher monster, you take double the damage! Reaction Force!" Odd-Eye's orbs flared up as the blast became more powerful.

"Grgh!"

 **Dynamis: 18,000-13,200**

As the smoke cleared, the Creation P token was still standing.

"What? But how…?" Yuya exclaimed.

"It's because my trap has another effect. Once per turn, if the token were to be destroyed, it is not and half the damage I took will be redirected back to you! Take this!" The Creation P Token fired a red blast at Yuya making his eyes widen. "GAAAHHH!"

 **Yuya: 4000-1600**

"Yuya!" The others cried seeing Yuya as he landed on his back.

"Now do you see? You 5 cannot win this duel and my goal will be fulfilled and I won't let anyone get in my way! Now, end you turn already!" Dynamis shouted.

"Are you alright?" Yuma asked in a worried tone.

"I'm…fine."

Yuya was struggling to get up as he did. "I…end my turn. At this moment, Bi-Attack's effect ends returning my monster's ATK to normal."

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 7400-3700

"Creation P's effect ends returning it's ATK to normal."

Creation P Token ATK: 5000-2500

 **Turn 6**

 **Dynamis: 13,200**

 **Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 4000/Jaden: 4000/Yusei: 4000/Yuma: 4000/ Yuya: 1600**

 **Hand: 2/ Hand: 1/ Hand: 2/ Hand: 3/ Hand: 0**

"It's my turn. Draw!" Dynamis drew.

"It is time. Time for me to summon my ultimate being. I activate my final trap **The Wrath of Creation**! If I took 5000 or more points of damage during this duel and I have all 4 of my Creation Trap cards on my field, I can pay half my LP to summon from my Extra Deck…the being of Ultimate Creation!" Dynamis explained.

 **Dynamis: 13,200-6600**

The clouds in the opening of the roof started to darken and lightning struck down behind Dynamis.

The heroes started to worry about their surroundings and what's about to come.

"The Creator God that watches over the entire universe, be reborn into this world and bring forth a brilliant new existence! Descendance Summon! Appear, The God of Creation – Lord Horace!" A being almost twice the size of Zarc appeared in the clouds of lightning, revealing it's true self. The being wore ancient clothing with the same symbols as the ones on Dynamis' outfit, it held a long staff with a single orb and spear embedded on the end, and stood tall over the Sanctuary.

The God of Creation – Lord Horace: Lv. 12 DIVINE Divine-Beast/Pendulum/Fusion/Synchro/Xyz ATK: 5000/ DEF: 5000

"What is that thing!?"

"My ultimate being and your demise! From here on, no one will stop me! NO ONE!"

 **(Update) 2/12/17 I know that my punishment is not up yet but I decided to do this behind my parents back without letting them know. So I decided to stop the duel on a cliffhanger. Yeah...I know people hate cliffhangers but there will be more to come on the next chapter. This was something I came up with at the last minute. When I first saw Supreme King Zarc in the anime as a bunch of type Extra Deck monster bullcrap. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this and be sure to look out for the next and probably final chapter because I plan on finishing this thing. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's been so long since I've been writing a story and I blame my parents for this. Anyway aside all this, I hope you guys enjoy this crossover. This will probably be my last one which involves the 5 protagonists. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time and Dimensions**

 **Turn 6**

 **Dynamis: 6600**

 **Hand: 0**

Creation F Token(Elemental Hero Flame Wingman): Lv. 6 WIND Warrior/Fusion ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1200 (ATK Mode)

Creation S Token(Junk Warrior): Lv. 6 DARK Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300 (ATK Mode)

Creation X Token (Heroic Champion - Excalibur): Rank 5 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000 OU: 0 (ATK Mode)

Creation P Token(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon): Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 (ATK Mode)

The God of Creation – Lord Horace: Lv. 12 DIVINE Divine-Beast/Pendulum/Fusion/Synchro/Xyz ATK: 5000/ DEF: 5000 (ATK Mode)

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 4000/Jaden: 4000/Yusei: 4000/Yuma: 4000/ Yuya: 1600**

 **Hand: 2/ Hand: 1/ Hand: 2/ Hand: 1/ Hand: 0**

Dark Magician Girl: Lv. 6 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1700 (ATK Mode) / Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: Lv. 6 WIND Warrior/Fusion ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1200 (ATK Mode) / 3 set cards / 2 set cards

Junk Warrior: Lv. 5 DARK Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300 (ATK Mode) / Heroic Champion - Excalibur: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 1500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 2 (ATK Mode) / 3 set cards / 2 set cards

Performapal Lizardraw: Lv. 3 EARTH Reptile/Pendulum ATK: 1200/ DEF: 600 (DEF Mode)

Performapal Silver Claw: Lv. 4 DARK Beast/Pendulum ATK: 1800/ DEF: 700 (ATK Mode)

Performapal Partnaga: Lv. 5 EARTH Reptile/Pendulum ATK: 500/ DEF: 2100 (DEF Mode)

Performapal Drummerilla: Lv. 5 EARTH Beast/Pendulum ATK: 1600/ DEF: 900 (ATK Mode)

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 (ATK Mode)

"W-What is that?" Yuma stuttered at the huge monster.

"Like I said. Your demise." Dynamis simply stated. "Now his effect activates! When this card is successfully summoned, all other cards I control are destroyed!" The huge divine monster let out a roar destroying the token cards.

"He destroyed his own monsters!? Why?" Yusei wondered.

"Because it's a requirement. Since my 4 traps were destroyed by Lord Horace, it gains 4 effects!" The divine monster glowed 4 different colored auras of purple, white, black, and green. "When Creation F is destroyed by Lord Horace, it gains the effect to destroy a monster on the opposing field and then deal damage equal to it's ATK."

"What!?" Jaden exclaimed.

"The second effect for when Creation S is destroyed, Lord Horace can't be destroyed or removed from play by all card effects."

"No way." Yusei said with wide eyes of shock.

"The third effect! For Creation X gives Lord Horace the ability to attack 3 times per turn."

"It can do what!?" Yuma exclaimed.

"The final effect gives Lord Horace from the inheritance of Creation P to double it's ATK and DEF."

The God of Creation – Lord Horace ATK: 5000-10,000/ DEF: 5000-10,000

"1-10,000 ATK!?" Yuya stuttered.

"No way! That monster can take out any of us in just one turn." Yugi pointed out.

"That's right! And now I activate it's first effect to destroy Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and then deal it's ATK to Yuya!" Horace raised it's staff and fired a beam at Odd-Eyes but not before Yuya jumped on the platforms and grabbed an Action Card.

"Action Spell! Invisibility! Odd-Eyes is unaffected by card effects for this turn!" Odd-Eyes turned invisible and dodged the blast.

"Then how about this? Battle! Lord Horace attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Horace raised it's staff and swung down toward the dichromatic dragon. "Not so fast! Reverse card, open! Zero Gravity!" Yugi countered. "This card changes the battle positions of all monsters on the field!" A force of gravity occured affecting all monsters to switch positions.

Dark Magician Girl: (ATK Mode) - (DEF Mode)

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK Mode) - (DEF Mode)

Junk Warrior (ATK Mode) - (DEF Mode)

Heroic Champion - Excalibur (ATK Mode) - (DEF Mode)

Performapal Lizardraw (DEF Mode) - (ATK Mode)

Performapal Silver Claw (ATK Mode) - (DEF Mode)

Performapal Partnaga (DEF Mode) - (ATK Mode)

Performapal Drummerilla (ATK Mode) - (DEF Mode)

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK Mode) - (DEF Mode)

The God of Creation – Lord Horace (ATK Mode) - (DEF Mode)

Yuya took a breathe before giving a thumps up to Yugi. "Thanks, Yugi." Yugi nodded back.

"Hmph! If you think a force of gravity is gonna stop me, then you are dead wrong." Dynamis jumped on the divine beast's hand, which was lowered as it lifted him up, he grabbed an Action Card. "Action Spell, **Quick Attack**! This switches Horace back into ATK and gives it 500 ATK."

The God of Creation – Lord Horace ATK: 10,000-10,500 (DEF Mode) - (ATK Mode)

"Oh no! Yuya's two weaker monsters are still in ATK mode..." Jaden pointed out. "That's right. A foolish move by your King of Games! Now attack Partnaga!" Horace unleashed another beam at the snake performer. Yuma started jumping the platforms and grabbed an Action Card. "Action Spell! Quick Guard! I change Yuya's Partnaga to DEF mode!" Partnaga took a defensive stance as the beam destroyed him.

"Grgh! I activate Lizardraw's monster effect! Once per turn when a monster on my field is destroyed, I can draw a card for every Performapal I control. I control 3 so therefore, I draw 3 cards!" Yuya drew his 3 new cards.

"But you can't stop this! Once again attack his Lizardraw!" Horace charged up another beam. "Trap card, open! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" A scarecrow made from scraps of metal blocked the incoming attack. "This negates your attack and then after activation, it resets itself facedown."

"Tch! So you survived this turn. No matter! I set one card facedown and end my turn!"

The God of Creation – Lord Horace ATK: 10,500-10,000

 **Turn 7**

 **Dynamis: 6600**

 **Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 4000/Jaden: 4000/Yusei: 4000/Yuma: 4000/ Yuya: 1600**

 **Hand: 2/ Hand: 1/ Hand: 2/ Hand: 1/ Hand: 3**

"*phew* Somehow we survived that turn." Yuma spoke. "But that huge monster has many troublesome effects." Yusei pointed out. "And with the current field we have, we don't have a lot of options left." Jaden added. "So then...how do you think we can get past his monster?" Yuya asked. "Only one way to find out. My turn, draw!" Yugi drew.

"Here I go! I activate the spell Sage's Stone! When Dark Magician Girl is on the field, I can special summon Dark Magician from my deck! Appear, my strongest disciple! Dark Magician!" Yugi's ace monster twirled his staff as it took a stance.

Dark Magician: Lv. 7 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2100 (ATK Mode)

"Ah. The Dark Magician, faithful servant of the Nameless Pharaoh. I'm looking forward to destroying him." Dynamis said.

"With that, I end my turn. It's up to you guys!"

 **Turn 8**

 **Dynamis: 6600**

 **Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 4000/Jaden: 4000/Yusei: 4000/Yuma: 4000/ Yuya: 1600**

 **Hand: 2/ Hand: 1/ Hand: 2/ Hand: 1/ Hand: 3**

"No worries, Yugi! I've got this! I draw!" Jaden looks at Alexis' prison crystal. 'Hang on, Alexis. I'll get you out.'

"I activate the spell Takeover 5! I send the top 5 cards of my deck to the grave." Jaden announced as he sent the said cards(Neos, Wildheart, Clayman, Blade Edge, and Bubbleman) to the grave. "Now I activate my facedown Polymerization fusing Sparkman in my hand and Flame Wingman!" Sparkman was summoned as both him and Flame Wingman were sucked in the fusion whirlpool and out came a new monster. "Fusion Summon! Appear, Shining Flare Wingman!"

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman: Lv. 8 LIGHT Warrior/Fusion ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2100 (ATK Mode)

"Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 ATK for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard." Jaden said as the spirits of hero in his grave stood.

Flare Wingman ATK: 2500-5200

Jaden caught a glimpse of an Action Card and grabbed it by jumping to the platform. "It will have to do. Action Spell **Expendable Fauder**! This allows me to draw 3 cards however if I don't use those three cards, then I must discard my entire hand." Jaden explained as he drew his 3 cards.

"Battle! Flare Wingman attack Horace! Shining Flame Shoot!" Flare Wingman opened his hand and shot a green ball of fire at the divine creature. "Did you finally decide to give up and end your own existence?"

"Not a chance! I activate my other facedown quick-play spell **Elemental Illusion**! When I have 5 or more Elemental Heroes in my graveyard, this spell halves your monster's ATK and my Hero gains the lost ATK!"

"Unfortunately for you, that won't be happening! I activate the other effect of Wrath of Creation in my graveyard! When Horace is face up on my field and by banishing this card from my graveyard, I can destroy all your monsters and then you all will take 500 points of damage for each destroyed monster!" Dynamis countered as he removed his trap from his grave.

"What!?" Dynamis' eyes glowed as it unleashed a wave of energy at the heroes' monsters and destroying them. "Since 8 monsters were destroyed, you all will take 4000 points and lose!"

"Not if I can help it! I activate my trap Damage Diet!" Yuma countered. "This trap cuts the damage we take in half this turn!" A barrier appeared as it blocked the blast.

"But so what!? Your friend Yuya doesn't have enough LP left to save himself!" Dynamis pointed out. "I don't think so! I send Performapal Raingoat from my hand to the graveyard and negate the effect damage sent to me!" A raincoat floated over Yuya, protecting him from the blast. "But the others will take the damage!"

"Grgh!"

 **Yugi: 4000-2000**

 **Jaden: 4000-2000**

 **Yusei: 4000-2000**

 **Yuma: 4000-2000**

"And for every two monsters that were destroyed, I can draw a card from my deck." Dynamis explained as he drew 4 more cards.

"I...set two cards facedown and end my turn. At this moment, Expendable Fauder's effect forces me to send my entire hand to the grave." Jaden said as he discarded Dandylion. "However, Dandylion's effect activates! When this card is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon 2 Fluff Tokens in DEF mode."

2x Fluff Tokens: Lv. 1 EARTH Plant/Token ATK: 0/ DEF: 0 (DEF Mode)

"Sorry, guys. I left our fields bare." Jaden said. "Don't worry, Jaden. Leave this to me." Yusei assured.

 **Turn 9**

 **Dynamis: 6600**

 **Hand: 4**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 2000/Jaden: 2000/Yusei: 2000/Yuma: 2000/ Yuya: 1600**

 **Hand: 2/ Hand: 0/ Hand: 2/ Hand: 1/ Hand: 2**

"My turn, draw!" Yusei drew. "I activate Takeover 5's other effect to banish it and draw another card!" Yusei flipped his second drawn card. "Yes! With this..." Yusei whispered.

"I activate the spell **Deceased Synchro**! By banishing the material monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon a Synchro monster from my Extra Deck equal to their combined levels! I banish Junk Warrior and Junk Synchron!" Both Junk monsters emerged from the graveyard portal as Junk Synchron turned into 3 green rings with Junk Warrior turning into 5 stars. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Appear, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon emerged as it let out it's roar.

Stardust Dragon: Lv. 8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 (ATK Mode)

"Stardust Dragon, huh? It's useless! I discard Creation Synchro Slayer from my hand to activate it's effect! When my opponent summons a Synchro monster, that monster's effect is negated and it is destroyed!" A white warrior wearing divine clothing appeared as it raised it's sword and swung toward Stardust.

"I won't let you! I activate my trap **FuSync Vortex**! When my opponent activates a card effect that destroys a Synchro monster this turn, I can prevent its destruction!" A barrier appeared around Stardust blocking the incoming attack. "And after that, I can special summon one monster from either player's graveyard and then use it and my Synchro monster for a Fusion Summon!" Yusei said. "What!? Another Fusion Summon!?" Dynamis exclaimed as Yusei faced Jaden nodding along with Jaden smirking.

"I special summon Elemental Hero Neos from my grave!" A graveyard portal opened as Neos emerged.

Elemental Hero Neos: Lv. 7 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 (ATK Mode)

"Here we go! I fuse Stardust Dragon...!" Yusei started. "And Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden finished. Both monsters turned green and yellow before swirling into the Fusion vortex. "Dragon with beautiful scales of dust..." Yusei started chanting. "Hero from the vast of space!" Jaden added. "Become one, and bring forth the ultimate dragon warrior! Fusion Summon! Appear, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!" Both finished chanting as the new Fusion monster emerged and swung it's lance.

Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste: Lv. 10 WIND Dragon/Fusion ATK: 3200/ DEF: 2000 (ATK Mode)

"I-Incredible." Both Yuma and Yuya spoke. "That's amazing, Jaden! Yusei!" Yugi complimented.

"So what? Your monster doesn't have enough ATK to beat mine." Dynamis stated.

"Maybe not but this will! I activate the trap **Soul Extinction**!" Jaden shouted. "By banishing any amount of monsters in my grave from play, I can banish cards from your graveyard!"

"What!?" Dynamis exclaimed. "I banish Bubbleman, Avian, Burstinatrix, and Sparkman!" The spirits of the 4 heroes materialized as they headed straight for Horace. "The cards I banish are your trap cards! Creation F, S, X, and P!" The heroes hit Horace's graveyard and removed the 4 traps from play. "Impossible!" Horace starts to lose it's glowing aura.

The God of Creation – Lord Horace ATK: 10,000-5000/ DEF: 10,000-5000

"And for each card I banished from your grave, one monster gains 500 ATK until the end of this turn! Of course, I'm choosing Draco-Equiste!" Jaden declared as the Fusion dragon warrior let out a battle cry.

Draco-Equiste ATK: 3200-5200

"5200 ATK! It's ATK has surpassed than Horace!" Yuya pointed out.

'Wait for me, Akiza. I wanna hear what you wanted to say to me before you were kidnapped.' Yusei thought. "Battle! Draco-Equiste attack Horace! Spiral Javelin!" Draco-Equiste twirled it's spear before throwing it at Horace and hits it in the chest, letting out a puff of smoke. "Alright!" The heroes cheered until the smoke cleared and Horace was still standing making their eye widen in surprise.

"Hahahaha! Unfortunately for you five, Horace can't be destroyed by any Effect, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, or Pendulum monsters in battle." Dynamis explained.

 **Dynamis: 6600-6400**

"No way."

"You shouldn't be worried about that though! I activate the effect of **Creation Dimension T** from my hand! After the battle ends, I can send this card to the grave and then set 3 trap cards from my deck!" Horace declared as 3 cards slipped out from his deck and he places them facedown.

"I set 3 cards facedown and end my turn."

Draco-Equiste ATK: 5200-3200

 **Turn 10**

 **Dynamis: 6400**

 **Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 2000/Jaden: 2000/Yusei: 2000/Yuma: 2000/ Yuya: 1600**

 **Hand: 2/ Hand: 0/ Hand: 0/ Hand: 1/ Hand: 2**

"Leave it to me, Yusei! My turn, draw!" As Yuma drew, his golden key started glowing and his extra deck box opened revealing a glowing card. Yuma was confused until his eyes widened. "Astral..." Yuma smirked as he made his move. "Yusei, I'm gonna use your trap." Yusei nodded. "I activate Yusei's trap Hope For Escape! When my LP are 1000 or less than yours, I can pay 1000 to draw a card for every 2000 point difference!"

 **Yuma: 2000-1000**

"So now I can draw 2 cards from my deck!" Yuma drew and smirked. "Alright! I summon Gagaga Magician!"

Gagaga Magician: Lv. 4 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000 (ATK Mode)

"And then I special summon Kagetokage! When I summon a lv 4 monster, I can special summon this monster from my hand!"

Kagetokage: Lv. 4 DARK Reptile ATK: 1100/ DEF: 1500 (ATK Mode)

"And now I overlay my lv 4 Gagaga Magician and Kagetokage!" Both monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! Xyz Summon!" A sealed monster appeared as it started to transform into a warrior and taking a stance. "Appear, Number 39! Utopia!"

Number 39: Utopia: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)

"Hmph! And what can your monster do for you at a time like this?" Dynamis snorted. "I'll show you now! I activate the spell Xyz Treasure! For every Xyz monster on the field, I can draw a card from my deck! Since your monster is considered an Xyz monster, I can draw 2 cards instead!" Yuma raises his hand as it starts to glow. "All the light and power, reside in my right arm and illuminate the path of hope!" Yuma draws his two cards giving off a bright glow. "Double Shining Draw!" Yuma flips his cards and smiles.

"Astral. This is for you! I activate the spell Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force! This card ranks up my Xyz monster by two ranks and then lets me special summon a new Xyz monster in its place! I rebuild the overlay network with Utopia!" Utopia turns yellow before going into a galaxy portal in the sky. "Smash through the limits, Utopia! Reveal yourself, Numbers 39! When a person embraces a dream that exists beyond hope, a new future appears far off in the distance! Go beyond the limits and seize that future in your own hands!" In the middle was Utopia along with its other counterparts as they faced each other and raised their swords up. White armor parts start to attach to Utopia and out came a new monster. "Utopia Beyond!"

Number 39: Utopia Beyond: Rank 6 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK 3000/ DEF: 2500 OU: 3 (ATK Mode)

"Now! Utopia Beyond attack Horace! This monster is unaffected by your card effects!" Utopia Beyond starts materializing 3 swords in both hands and dashes straight toward Dynamis' monster. " No matter what effect you monster has, it's ATK is still weaker then mine!" Horace raises it's staff and blocks Utopia Beyond's attacks as it is still trying desperately while slashing.

"Utopia Beyond's effect activates! When this card battles your monster, the opposing monster ATK becomes 0!" The white warrior let out a white beam on Horace as it grunted in pain.

The God of Creation – Lord Horace ATK: 5000-0

"Impossible!" The attack hit Horace but was not destroyed due to it's effect however the impact still damaged Dynamis. "Gaahhh!"

 **Dynamis: 6400-3400**

"Impressive but not enough to beat me!" Dynamis assured. "I'm not done yet! I activate the quick-play spell Revenge Attack! When my monster attacks but fails to destroy the opposing monster, this spell gives Utopia Beyond 1000 ATK points and the ability to attack again!" Dynamis' eyes widened as Utopia glowed a harsher aura.

Utopia Beyond ATK: 3000-4000

"Alright! Utopia Beyond's effect reduces Horace's ATK to 0! If this attack connects..." Yugi started. "Yuma will win this for us!" Yuya finished. "Amazing, Yuma!" Jaden and Yusei commented. "Go! Utopia Beyond attack Horace once again! Hope Sword Beyond Slash!"

"I won't let you!" Dynamis jumped across the platforms and grabbed an Action Card. "Action Spell Restoration! This card returns a monster's ATK to normal for this turn!" Horace's aura flared back up again as it gained it's full strength.

The God of Creation – Lord Horace ATK: 0-5000

"There is nothing left you can do! Now be erased from existence, Yuma Tsukumo!" Horace starts swinging back it's staff at Utopia Beyond in retaliation. "Tch! I don't think so! I activate Utopia Beyond's effect! By using one overlay unit, I banish one Xyz monster on my field from play!" Utopia Beyond's unit bursted in his chest as he started glowing.

Utopia Beyond OU: 3-2

"And after that, I can special summon Utopia from my graveyard and gain LP equal to half his ATK! Revive, Utopia!" In Utopia Beyond's place was Utopia in his original form as he let out sparkles of light at Yuma.

Number 39: Utopia: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 0 (DEF Mode)

 **Yuma: 1000-2250**

"Heh! I was hoping for that. I activate my trap **Creation Divination Dance**! When my opponent special summons a monster from the graveyard, all your monsters are switched to ATK mode and forced to battle!" Yuma, Yusei, and Jaden's eyes widened as the fluff tokens, Utopia and Draco-Equiste were forced to battle Horace. "This is bad!" Yuya exclaimed.

"I activate my trap Iron Resolve! By paying half my LP, the battle damage is reduced to 0 and then the battle phase ends!" Yusei countered as Draco-Equiste was destroyed but Utopia wasn't.

 **Yusei: 2000-1000**

"And sorry to say this but Utopia is a Number and he can't be destroyed in battle unless it's another Number!" Yuma explained. "Is that so? Well then, Creation Divination Dance's other effect activates! When one of your monsters wasn't destroyed as a result of battle, that monster is destroyed!" A blast shot from the trap destroying Utopia. "Grgh! No way." Yuma looks at the last card in his hand. 'I've done my part. Now it's up to Yuya to pull something off.' "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 11**

 **Dynamis: 3400**

 **Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 2000/Jaden: 2000/Yusei: 1000/Yuma: 2250/ Yuya: 1600**

 **Hand: 2/ Hand: 0/ Hand: 0/ Hand: 0/ Hand: 2**

'Jaden. Yusei. Yuma. They tried their best. Now it's my turn! Wait for me, Yuzu.' "My turn!" Yuya drew his card and his eyes widened. "This is..." Yuya made a determined face.

"Here goes! I-!" Yuya started until Dynamis interrupted him. "Hold it right there! I activate my trap **Creation Storm**! While I control Horace on my field, I can destroy up to 3 spell or traps on the field! I destroy your two pendulum cards in your pendulum zones and Yusei's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" A gold twister started spinning and destroying the said cards.

"With this, you can't pendulum summon or stop my attacks! Face it! You've lost!"

"Not yet! I activate the spell **Dimension Draw**! By paying half my LP, I can send up to 3 Extra Deck monsters from my Extra Deck to the graveyard and then draw 3 cards from my deck if the monsters are different extra deck monsters!" Electricity started shocking Yuya as he held on.

 **Yuya: 1600-800**

"I send Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon to the graveyard!" Yuya declared sending the 3 other dimension dragons to the grave and then drawing 3 new cards. "Alright next! I play the spell **Deceased Seal Gate**! For this turn, I can use mine and any other player's graveyard and special summon them ignoring their summoning conditions!" Yuya explained. "With this I can-"

"Not so fast! I activate the effect of my **Different Dimension Creation Pit**! Since Horace is present, I can banish 3 cards from your graveyard from play! I banish Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" The graveyard portal opened as the 3 dragons roared in pain and vanished in a bottomless pit.

"Dark Rebellion! Clear Wing! Starving Venom!" Yuya gasped. "You fool. Did you not think I was prepared for this situation? Now you can't bring back your dragons. Just surrender already." Yuya looked down while hiding his eyes with his goggles. 'Yuto. Yugo. Yuri. I'm sorry! I can't win at this rate.'

The other heroes look at Yuya in worry. 'Don't say that!' Yuya's eyes widened behind his goggles wearing one of his counterparts speaking to him in spirit form. 'Yuto?'

'You can still win at this rate.' Yugo added. 'If you say that, then you have no right to call yourself a duelist!' Yuri finished. Yuya looked down for a moment. 'But don't forget what your father told you! When you feel like crying laugh. The more you push, the more it will come back. If you are frozen in fear you can't do anything. Have courage and step forward if you want to win. So don't give up, Yuya!' The three counterparts said. Yuya gasped and smiled before pulling up his goggles.

"You guys are right. I can't give up. There's still more I can do with my life. And that start is now!" Yuya's pendant starts glowing as 3 monsters in silhouettes were shown.

"Here I go! I activate the spell Odd-Eyes Fusion Gate! I special summon from my Extra Deck Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and 1 Fusion monster from the graveyard with their effects negated! And due to Deceased Seal Gate's effect, I can use the monsters from either player's graveyard ignoring their summoning conditions! And the monster I choose..." Everyone was waiting in anticipation of Yuya's choice. "Is Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman from his graveyard!" Odd-Eyes and Flare Wingman appeared beside Yuya. "And after they are special summoned, I can use them for a Fusion Summon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 (ATK Mode)

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman: Lv. 8 LIGHT Warrior/Fusion ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2100 (ATK Mode)

"What!?" Dynamis exclaimed.

Yuya looked at Jaden who in return smirked in return. "Let's go, Jaden!" Yuya said. "Alright!" Jaden replied. Both Odd-Eyes and Flare Wingman glowed purple and yellow before being sucked in the fusion whirlpool. "Dragon with dichromatic eyes!" Yuya chanted. "Become one with the hero of light!" Jaden added. "Become the power that shines forth! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10!" A new dragon, with green and white scales along with wings like Flare Wingman's, the Hero symbol on both wings and red and green orbs embedded on the wings, knees, and elbows, appeared while letting out a roar with dichromatic eyes flashing green and red. " **Odd-Eyes Elemental Dragon**!"

 **Odd-Eyes Elemental Dragon: Lv. 10 LIGHT Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion ATK: 3500/ DEF: 3000 (ATK Mode)**

"Whoa! Incredible!" Yuma cheered. "Amazing." Yusei nodded in agreement. "A Pendulum Fusion monster?" Yugi pointed out.

"Odd-Eyes Elemental Dragon gains 500 ATK for every Pendulum monster that's in my Extra Deck! Right now there are 7 pendulum monsters in my Extra Deck so therefore my dragon gains 3500 ATK points!" The spirits of every Pendulum monster stood beside Odd-Eyes Elemental Dragon.

Odd-Eyes Elemental Dragon ATK: 3500-7000

"7000 ATK!?"

"I'm far from done! I activate from my hand the spell Odd-Eyes Synchro Gate! I special summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my Extra Deck and 1 Synchro monster from the grave with their effects negated! And the Synchro I choose is Stardust Dragon from Yusei's graveyard!" Odd-Eyes and Stardust Dragon appeared beside Yuya. "And then I treat Odd-Eyes as a Level 1 Tuner and tune it with Stardust Dragon!" Yuya and Yusei nodded at each other as Odd-Eyes turned a green ring with Stardust Dragon turning into 8 stars.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7-1 DARK Dragon/Pendulum-Tuner ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 (ATK Mode)

Stardust Dragon: Lv. 8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 (ATK Mode)

"Dragon with dichromatic eyes!" Yuya chanted. "Obtain the light of the shooting stars!" Yusei added. "Soar into the skies with your clustering wishes! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 9!" From the stream of light, emerged a new white dragon with scales and wings combined with red and green orbs like Stardust Dragon's and letting out a roar with dichromatic eyes flashing green and red. " **Odd-Eyes Stardust Dragon**!"

 **Odd-Eyes Stardust Dragon: Lv. 9 WIND Dragon/Pendulum/Synchro ATK: 3300/ DEF: 2800 (ATK Mode)**

"Another new dragon!?" Dynamis exclaimed.

"Odd-Eyes Stardust Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, I can negate the effects of all face-up cards my opponent controls and if any face-up monsters effects were negated, it can gain their ATK points until the end of this turn!" The white odd-eyes stardust hybrid let out a roar and sparkled dusts of light toward Horace as it grunted on its knees.

Odd-Eyes Stardust Dragon ATK: 3300-8300

"8300 ATK!?"

"Not yet! I also activate from my hand the spell Odd-Eyes Xyz Gate! I special summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and 1 Xyz monster from the grave with their effects negated! The Xyz monster I choose is Utopia from Yuma's grave!" Odd-Eyes and Utopia appeared beside Yuya. Yuma and Yuya smirk and fist bump each other. "And after that, Utopia's Rank becomes a Level equal to Odd-Eye's Level 7!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 (ATK Mode)

Number 39: Utopia: Rank 4-Level 7 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 0 (ATK Mode)

"I overlay the Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Utopia to build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned purple and yellow before going into a galaxy portal. "Dragon with dichromatic eyes!" Yuya chanted. "Awaken the power of hope within!" Yuma added. "Shine forth the light of hope for the future! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 7!" Out from the portal came a white and yellow armored scale dragon like Brave-Eyes but with Utopia's wings on the back and the number symbol on the right wing as it let out a roar with dichromatic eyes flashing green and red. " **Odd-Eyes Utopic Dragon**!"

 **Odd-Eyes Utopic Dragon: Rank 7 LIGHT Dragon/Pendulum/Xyz ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)**

"Incredible." Yugi said, astonished at Yuya's monsters. "I didn't think it was possible. He summoned a Fusion..." Jaden spoke. "A Synchro..." Yusei added. "And Xyz monster on the same turn!" Yuma finished.

"Impossible!" Dynamis spoke out in shock.

"And now due to Deceased Seal Gate's other effect since I used 3 monsters from our graveyard, I can send it along with 3 other face-up spell or traps on my field to the grave and then draw a card from my deck." Yuya sent the 3 face-up Odd-Eyes Gate card to his grave and drew.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Stardust Dragon attack Horace!" Yuya commanded as the white stardust hybrid charged a blast of energy from its mouth. "Go! Shooting Spiral Flame Sonic!"

"Not yet! From my hand, I activate the effect of the spell **Creation Defense Barrier**! By reducing my Horace's ATK by 2000, it can't be destroyed up to 3 times and the damage is negated however I will take 800 points of damage for each attack! Grgh!"

The God of Creation – Lord Horace ATK: 5000-3000

 **Dynamis: 3400-2600**

"In that case, I'll have Odd-Eyes Elemental Dragon attack Horace!" The Hero dragon flew and formed a ball of energy in it's hand before releasing it. "Elemental Flame Strike!"

"Agh!"

 **Dynamis: 2600-1800**

"Now for the final attack! I activate Odd-Eyes Xyz Gate's other effect from my grave! By banishing this card along with Synchro and Fusion Gate, my summoned Xyz monster gains 1000 ATK and can attack twice!" The white and yellow armored dragon glowed a yellow harsh aura.

Odd-Eyes Utopic Dragon ATK: 3000-4000

"T-This can't be!"

"Go! Odd-Eyes Utopic Dragon! Attack Horace!" The white and yellow armored dragon roared, flying toward Horace and releasing a burst of energy. "Rising Sun Flame Spiral!" The energy neared Horace and hit the god before it dissipated.

"GAAAHHH!"

 **Dynamis: 1800-200**

Yuya starts gasping until he looks up. "It's over, Dynamis. Now...free our friends." Yuya demanded until he heard a sinister laugh. A dark tornado whipped up and in it was a monster. "It's not over yet! When Horace leaves the field, my ultimate creature will come forth!" The tornado starts calming down and a monster that was twice as big as Horace appeared with devilish features. "Arise, **Creation Zero - Tengoku God**!"

 **Creation Zero - Tengoku God: Lv. 12 Divine-Beast ATK: 1,000,000/ DEF: 1,000,000 (ATK Mode)**

"T-That monster...IS HUGE!" Yuma shouted. "Impossible! It's got 1 million ATK and DEF points!?" Yusei stated. "How are we supposed to beat something like that!?" Jaden exclaimed.

"And when this monster hits the field, all other cards on the field are destroyed!" The devil looking god unleashed hellfires towards the heroes' field as they braced themselves.

"Not yet! I activate Odd-Eyes Stardust Dragon's effect! When a card effect activates that would destroy a card, I can put this card to my Pendulum Zone and negate that effect! Victim Mirage!" Yuya countered as the odd eyes and stardust hybrid roared being placed in the pendulum zone with the number 9 below it. As the hellfire was spreading, all the Action Cards were either burned to ashes or blown away. "Ah! The Action Cards!"

"Now you can't use any more Action Cards to stop me this time. Now end your turn so I can finish this!" Dynamis demanded pointing to Yuya. Yuya grunted as he looked at his remaining two cards. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 12**

 **Dynamis: 200**

 **Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 2000/Jaden: 2000/Yusei: 1000/Yuma: 2250/ Yuya: 800**

 **Hand: 2/ Hand: 0/ Hand: 0/ Hand: 0/ Hand: 0**

"My turn, draw!"

"Battle! Tengoku God, attack Yugi directly!" The devilish looking god flares a hellfire in his hand. Yugi widened his eyes as it was heading towards him. He was about to counter until Yuya came first. "Not so fast! I activate Odd-Eyes Utopic Dragon's effect! Once during either player's turn, I can use an overlay unit to negate your attack and my LP are increased by the negated monster's ATK! Dragonic Moon Shield Wing!" An overlay unit swirling Utopic Dragon bursted in its chest as it roared and flared it's wings into shields, to block the attack.

Odd-Eyes Utopic Dragon OU: 2-1

 **Yuya: 800-1,000,800**

"And because Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was detached from Utopic Dragon as it's overlay unit, it goes to my Extra Deck instead of the graveyard.

"Hmph! It doesn't matter! For another attack from my monster and you all will lose!" The heroes were confused on what he meant until Yuma spoke out. "But you can't attack us again until your next turn!"

"That's what you think! By paying half my LP, my God can attack once more and unfortunately for you all, that this is not once per turn!" The heroes gasped as Creation Zero sparked another hellfire in its other hand. "Now attack! Destroy Yugi again! Hellflames of Destruction!"

 **Dynamis: 200-100**

"I activate Electromagnetic Turtle's effect from my graveyard! By banishing this card from the grave, the Battle Phase ends!" A mechanical turtle emerged from the grave portal as it formed a shield made of electricity.

"It's useless! I activate from my hand the quick-play spell **Hellfires Rage**! The effect of this card negates all effects from the graveyards and all the monsters in them are banished!" The heroes gasped as all their monsters flew out of their graveyards and they cried in pain before being banished.

"I activate trap **Pendulum Reactor**! When I control a Pendulum monster on my field, I can redirect an opponent's ATK to a Pendulum monster I control and then end the Battle Phase!" Yuya stepped in as the hellfire was unleashed until Odd-Eyes Elemental Dragon stood in the way and took the hit. "Gaahhh!"

 **Yuya: 1,000,800-4300**

"Yuya!" Yuya landed on his back, grunting in pain. "Odd-Eyes...Elemental Dragon's effect...activates! When this card...is destroyed, I-I can place it...in my empty Pendulum Zone!" A blue pillar formed as Elemental Dragon was placed with the number 1 below it.

"It's not over! When my God destroys a monster, all your other monsters are destroyed!" The hellfire started to spread and reach Utopic Dragon as it roared in pain. "And then you all will take double the damage equal to the monsters ATK that were destroyed this turn! Both Odd-Eyes Utopic and Elemental Dragons were destroyed with a total of 13,000 ATK! Begone!" The hellfire once gains spread towards the heroes as they cried in pain.

"Hahahaha! It's over! With this, my victory in now assu-! Hmm!?" As the smoke cleared, Yugi was still standing while the others were on their knees, panting.

 **Yugi: 2000-500/Jaden: 2000-0/Yusei: 1000-0/Yuma: 2250-0/ Yuya: 4300-0**

"What!?" Dynamis exclaimed and eyes widen as Yugi's field consisted of Neos, Stardust Dragon, Utopia, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "Impossible! Just how!?"

"Heh. We all saved Yugi in with our last cards." Jaden answered.

 _Flashback_

 _Before the hellfire spread, Jaden activated a trap called **Neos Universe Return** which showed Neos appearing from a dimension portal_. 'My trap Neos Universe Return special summoned Neos from my banished zone to Yugi's field and gave him LP equal to his ATK.'

 _ **Yugi: 2000-4500**_

'And I also played a trap of my own.' Yusei added. _Yusei's trap flipped over called **Stardust Slip Space** that showed Stardust roaring and defending Yugi. _'Stardust Slip Space special summoned Stardust Dragon and then granted Yugi LP equal to it's ATK.'

 _ **Yugi: 4500-7000**_

'And my trap Xyz Reborn brought back Utopia to Yugi's field and granted him an overlay unit.' Yuma's trap shined as Utopia emerged from the grave portal with a unit swirling around it.

'And finally my trap **Pendulum Matrix** halved all of Yugi's damage by destroying the Pendulum monsters in my Pendulum Zones and special summoned one Pendulum monster from my Extra Deck with ATK equal to or less than the halved damage.' Yuya's trap activated summoning Odd-Eyes and shielding Yugi.

 _End flashback_

 **Yugi: 500**

Elemental Hero Neos: Lv. 7 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 (ATK Mode)

Stardust Dragon: Lv. 8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 (ATK Mode)

Number 39: Utopia: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 1 (ATK Mode)

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 (ATK Mode)

"You guys."

"Yugi. We leave everything up to you. Our cards are your cards now." Jaden said as the others nodded weakly.

"Heh! Did you forget? By paying half my LP, I can-" "I don't think so!" Dynamis listened on what Yuya had to say. "On the turn Pendulum Matrix is activated, the Battle Phase ends!"

"Tch! You all are just stalling but whatever. Due to Hellfire's Rage, my LP are increased by the damage that I would have inflicted to you all and I can draw a card from my deck!" Dynamis drew and smiled maliciously.

 **Dynamis: 100-13,100**

"I set a card and end my turn."

 **Turn 13**

 **Dynamis: 13,100**

 **Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Yugi: 500**

 **Hand: 2**

'Jaden. Yusei. Yuma. Yuya. I won't let your sacrifices be in vain!' "My turn, DRAW!" Yugi looked at the card he drew and his eyes widened. He closed his eyes before making a determined look. 'Watch me, Atem.'

"I activate the spell **Secret Spells of Black Magic**! When Dark Magician is in neither my deck, hand, or graveyard, I can special summon him back to the field! Appear, my strongest disciple! Dark Magician!" A magical circle appeared below as Dark Magician took to the field once more.

Dark Magician: Lv. 7 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2100 (ATK Mode)

"So what!? All your monsters only have 2500 ATK points while mine has 1 million! You can't win this!" Dynamis pointed out.

"I wouldn't say that." Dynamis blinked in confusion. "I activate the spell **Duel Showdown**! With this, after one of my monsters attacks an opponents monster, the battle damage is reduced to zero and if that monster wasn't destroyed, your monster's ATK is cut in half!" Dynamis grunted in annoyance.

"Now for the final card! I activate the equip spell Excalibur! This doubles the original ATK of one monster on my field! I equip it to Dark Magician!" Dark Magician's other hand formed the legendary sacred sword as his power rose.

Dark Magician ATK: 2500-5000

The other heroes rose up as they recovered from the hellfire flames. "Let's do this!" They nodded.

"Battle!" The heroes shouted as their ace monsters cried or roared.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! With your beautiful dichromatic eyes, lay waste to everything you see!" The red dragon roared as it ran and jumped high and charged a red flame in it's mouth. "Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya shouted as the red flames fired at the Tengoku God. "Due to Duel Showdown's effect, your monster loses half it's ATK!" The Zero God grunted in pain as it started getting shorter.

Creation Zero - Tengoku God ATK: 1,000,000-500,000

"What's the point of this, when you know that you will never reach me!?" Dynamis asked. "It's because Duel Showdown has another effect. By tributing the monster that attacked this turn, I can double a monster's ATK on my side of the field!" Dynamis grunted as Yugi explained. "Odd-Eyes attacked this turn, so I tribute him and double Dark Magician's ATK!" Odd-Eyes roared as it turned into sparkles of green light and went to Dark Magician, increasing his power.

Dark Magician ATK: 5000-10,000

"We're not done yet!" Yugi shouted. "Yeah! Our hope will never die out! Utopia attack his Tengoku God!" Utopia unsheathed one of his swords before throwing them like a boomerang and catching it with his hand. The warrior raised his sword as it glowed yellow. "Hope Sword Slash!" The Number Warrior slashed down at the god. "Duel Showdown's effect activates!" Tengoku became shorter while grunting in pain and Utopia turned into yellow particles and went to Dark Magician.

Creation Zero - Tengoku God ATK: 500,000-250,000

Dark Magician ATK: 10,000-20,000

"Now! Stardust Dragon!" Stardust roared as it flew toward the god. "We will protect our future and live to tell tomorrow! Shooting Sonic!" Stardust charged and fired a beam of white light toward the god and hit it as it grunted in pain once again and Stardust turned into white particles and went to Dark Magician.

Creation Zero - Tengoku God ATK: 250,000-125,000

Dark Magician ATK: 20,000-40,000

"And you will never break our bonds as friends from across time and space! Go, Neos!" Neos jumped and flew toward the Zero God with a battle cry. "Wrath of Neos!" Neos karate chops the god further damaging it as Neos turned into red particles before going to Dark Magician.

Creation Zero - Tengoku God ATK: 125,000-62,500

Dark Magician ATK: 40,000-80,000

"Yes! Dark Magician's ATK has surpassed Tengoku God!" Yuya said. "This is over! Go, Dark Magician! Dark Magic Slash!" Dark Magician raised Excalibur and rushed toward the god.

"This attack...was what I was waiting for! Trap activate! **Creation Malicious MAX**! When your monster's ATK surpasses mine, my monster's ATK will rise to infinity!" The god got back up as it grew bigger than an Egyptian God which force Dark Magician to pull back.

Creation Zero - Tengoku God ATK: 62,500 - ∞

"Now! Begone forever!" Dynamis shouted but failed to notice the smirk on Yugi's face. "From my graveyard, I activate the effect of my trap Magician's Navigation!" The grave portal opened, showing Yugi's trap. "What!? Since when did you!?"

"On my first turn when I play Graceful Charity." Yugi explained as a flashback of Yugi playing Graceful Charity was shown. "When I control Dark Magician, this trap negates the effect of one of your face up cards! Of course the obvious choice is your Creation Malicious MAX trap!" The color of Dynamis' trap turned gray as it was destroyed and the god became shorter.

Creation Zero - Tengoku God ATK: ∞ - 62,500

"T-This can't be!"

"Go, Dark Magician! Destroy Creation Zero - Tengoku God and wipe out the rest of his LP! Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician combined the sword and staff as the spirits of the other ace monsters formed and transferred their power before firing and destroying the god once and for all.

"GAAAHHH! IMPOSSIBLE! I AM A GOD! THERE IS NO WAY THAT I COULD LOSE TO THESE WORMS! THERE'S NO-! AAAAHHH!" Dynamis screamed in pain as a white light started to shine. As the light disappeared, Dynamis was no where in sight.

 **Dynamis: 0**

 **Yugi: 500/** **Jaden: 0/Yusei: 0/Yuma:0/ Yuya: 0** **(Winners)**

"It's over." The others heard a voice and what appeared before them was none other than Horakthy, the Creator God of Light. "Legendary Duelists of your own times, you have all done will in winning this battle. You have stopped an evil tyrant from destroying your worlds and lead the people to a brighter future." Horakthy glared at the crystal prisons holding the unconscious girls and broke them apart while using telekinesis to float them toward their respective duelist. They all held them bridal style as they looked at Horakthy.

"My job is done here as well is yours." She lifted her hand and generated 5 gold portals. "Now it is time to return to your own times and resume your everyday lives." The heroes smiled as they looked at each other. "It was nice meeting you guys." Yuya said. "Think maybe this could happen another time?" Yuma asked. "Maybe so." Jaden nodded. "And lets hope that when we do, the whole world of Duel Monsters isn't on the line again." Yusei added. "You said it, guys. Whatever happens, our bonds will continue to shine forth all of time." Yugi ended as they all nodded before going into their respective timelines while holding their sleeping beauties with them.

 **And done! Sorry that this took months to post since I've been busy recently with studying for Exams and some other crap. Anyway, I recently watched Vrains and I've gotta say, this has caught my interest a lot. So I'm gonna give you guys a sneak peek because I'm gonna start an OC based Vrains story like how NewComer1 had decided to start early with his own called Code of Secrets. I suggest you read his stories because they are amazing and funny to read sometimes. Without further ado, here's the sneak peak.**

"In the new dueling world called Den City, a new story is about to unfold." Camera changes to a new protagonist with dual-colored hair of red and yellow spiked up to the left. He was 5'8 feet tall and has blue eyes. He wore a school uniform that consists of a black coat and pants, a white undershirt, and a blue tie but the only exceptions were his dark red shoes. "Our new hero, Yukimura Yashida starts his life as a duelist with a burning soul." Yukimura stands in the middle of the city square while holding his bag over his shoulder. "Burn, my soul."

 ** _Song Play: With the Wind_**

"LINK Vrains, a new way in virtual reality for duelists to duel in Den City." Scene changes to the view of the city before changing to Yukimura looking at the view from a rooftop with his school uniform. "But in LINK Vrains, an AI eye runs loose in hiding from the evil hacker group, the Knights of Hanoi, and from SOL Technologies for purposes unknown. Yusaku Fujiki, a student in the same high school as Yukimura and a person that doesn't like standing out, opposes the Knights of Hanoi for reasons unknown as his alter ego, Playmaker." Scene changes to Yusaku with a calm face and Playmaker dueling a knight with him using Link Slayer to destroy Hack Worm.

"Join these two duelists in their adventure to duel against the Knights of Hanoi and SOL Technologies and even the Charisma Duelists like Go Onizuka and Blue Angel." Scene changes to Playmaker dueling Go in a Speed Duel and Yukimura dueling Blue Angel in a Master Duel.

Yukimura inserts his deck into the deck slot as data starts surrounding him and changing him into a silhouette LINK Vrains avatar. "Catch the Wind! Soul Access!"

"Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains: Burning Souls! Don't miss it! Into the Vrains!"

 _ **Song End**_

 **No spoilers on what Yukimura's LINK Vrains avatar will look like at this point and if you guys noticed, I'm using my Yukimura OC from Rise of Souls because I'm too lazy to make a new one at this point. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this super long crossover chapter and look forward to seeing you guys in my new story. Don't worry about my other stories for I will update them when I have time. Let's go! Into the Vrains!**


End file.
